Sakura Tales II
by AlexsWeber
Summary: Eric has chrashed landed back in his own realm but he in critical condition. He wakes in hospital but looks at his games to comfort them however; he once again on a endless adventure in space to devide the conflict that started but something lurks around where we works. Here link to first one /s/12743632/1/Sakura-Tales


Sakura Tales book II

I pass out and I feel my body falling through portal I hit ground and lay there to bleed out till a person runs to my body and calls 911 " 911 what your emergency " please help and man is bleeding out really badly please send help " alright I'm sending ambulance to your location stay online and remain calm. " shortly an ambulance came and spring into action and press the bleeding and put me on stretcher to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital. Two days later I wake in hospital bed and I see the nurse who quickly runs off and brings the doctor " I see your wake Eric " " what happened " you bleed out from cut through your neck "then I realized how I got * Yomi and Ceri * " oh how did I stay live doc " " well cut wasn't deep enough to cut your main artery you're fortunate that person who did this to you didn't finish job now get some rest " " ok doc and doc can you bring me a computer " sure " the doc left and it was only me and my thoughts * why didn't Yomi tell Ceri to finish me off who knows I'm just glad to be alive but what about Momoko, Ayumi, Santa, Itsumi, Akina and rest do they know I'm still alive or do they still think I'm dead* lets out a light sigh * well I hope they're ok* I go back and rest. Hrs later a nurse brought a computer up to me and I go one steam * should I go check on them or no * I think and decide not * not right now * I go through my stuff till two new advertisement pop up * Sakura shrine Girls and Sakura space hm interesting * I read a summary about them * well I like them but I'm not going to get space one but other yes and I'm glad they're not out yet more time of no chaos I hope who knows what will happen * I lay back in my bed * I think I should check on the girls * I go and click first Sakura beach I start it and see Momoko and Ayumi crying in my room and I can hear them " Eric I miss my sweet Eric " " me too " Ayumi comfort Momoko " why did had to go that way why " more crying "* I miss u too * I touch screen and Ayumi feels my touch and turns around and sees me " ERIC YOU'RE ALIVE MOMOKO TURN AROUND ERIC HERE" Momoko turns and sees me " ERIC YOU'RE ALIVE " Momoko and Ayumi both tear for joy " yeah I'm alive Ceri didn't make a deep cut " both of them smile " we want to be with you Eric " I do too but I don't know how though look I will find away but for now I miss you two I need to go " wait will you be back " " of course I will I will always do " they smile and gave me a wave and I left them * ahh I'm glad there ok now I think I will go check on Itsumi, Akina, and Santa * I open Sakura Santa up and I look for them and I find them in my apartment Santa in a ball in corner crying and saying to herself " why why did they do that I want Eric in my arms " she cries * poor Santa * I look at Itsumi and see her crying and holding an old photo of us " I miss him so much " than I look at Akina she looking out window cry slightly and think hard " * oh poor girls who should I interact * I go to Santa and touch her cheek " I want you in my arms too " Santa feels my touch and looks up with lot of joy " Eric!" The other two girls hear her and look up and smile" Eric your alive " yeah I'm alive Ceri didn't make a deep enough cut to kill me " they smile and try to hug me. I hug them back " so how are we supposed to get to you " " I don't know Itsumi sense Yomi spell every one is in there own world and can't break free " " Akina can you try " I can't I don't know " " you girls try to think what you can do to get out I need to go I be out in two days I love you three. " they smile and wave and I left * well at least they're ok now.* I scroll and find Sakura angles * I don't think I should check on them they don't know I died they probably furious and I don't want to intervene * I scroll to Sakura spirit * they probably felt my death and crying * I open it and find Maeko skimming through her spell book and I hear hear " Oh there got be a resection spell in here somewhere" I see an expression of tears. I go outside see Machiko and Narumi sitting next to each other and both of them crying " why did have to end that way why " I let them be and find Miyo in regret, angrier and sad expression she mumbles but I can't hear * who should I interact to * I go Maeko and find her self on ground. I touch her " it's ok now I'm ok " Maeko gets up and looks around and find me " hi Maeko " Eric Machiko he here and alive " Machiko, Narumi, and Miyo come inside and looks at me " ERIC! " they all try hug me " We miss u " " I miss you too " I try hug them back " how did u live " well the person who try kill me didn't make a deep enough cut to kill me so I'm here for two more days but I don't know how to get to u or me " Don't worry Eric I will try to find spell to " well ok good luck look I need to go I be back and don't scare surprise me Maeko " don't worry " ok then bye I wave and leave. I lay back on my bed * well it's good to see them ok and happy I think that all I can do * I close my computer and place on the table and close my eyes * ahh sleep *. I wake up in a dream and I hear a voice " don't forget about us Eric" I look around and I see nothing * just voices *. I wake from my slumber but I felt two something warm I open my eyes and see Meiko , and Hiromi on both sides of me " Hiromi he awake " Hiromi sits up " Eric we miss u " they both hug me " how did you find me cause after the attempt to kill me everyone was forced back to their worlds " oh well you live with us in this world and after that incident we were back to pool and you probably guess what happened next " yeah so how did you find me at this hospital " well we heard sierras and by luck we found you where you bleed out and we waiting to visit you " oh *then I smile * "I'm glad you came hugs both of them " then they kiss my cheeks " I only got one more day then I be back on my feet then swim again " * they smile *we will be waiting for you * smiles * " well we have go we got swimming club to go " alright you two * they stand up and kiss me again and leave* I pull out my computer and get a Skype call I answer it and saw Momoko, Ayumi " Hi girls " hi Eric how are holding " I'm holding up fine just one more day " We can't wait to see " yeah and oh I got something for both of you * I pull up sims and show their characters * " I made each one of u a sim so I can be with you after the spell I had to impervious so do you like it " they smile widely we love it * I smile * I love you guys " we love you too Eric, especially me " Momoko, express it" not as much as me " I couldn't help but laugh " we'll see guys I need some sleep cause tomorrow is day " We will be waiting for you " so will I " I end call and lay in bed. I wake * today is the day I sit up and see the nurse with my clothes " are you ready to go " yeah I am " she smiles and takes stuff off and hands my clothes and I put them on " is there anything I need to know cause I love to swim " yeah you can go in but not for long cause healing still but it's good enough to let you go " alright thank you " nurse smiles " oh there couple people waiting for u " thanks " I leave hospital and see Meiko and Hiromi waiting for me. How I miss you two * I put my arms around them * Meiko ask " so can you swim " " yes I can but not for long time " she smiles " that's good so where are we going Eric ?" "Well we need to head back to my home I need to pay some bills " " ok ". We walk home " it will only take ty minutes I hope " I go and see lot of mail " maybe lot more but if that so get comfortable " I pay the bills and go through mail * ahh that's done * I open my computer and go through emails *yikes * I finished and then an email pop up * what is it, oh steam * I open steam and a light of green flashes and takes me into game " ahh not again " Meiko and Hiromi hear me and run to my computer " Eric!" I fall into game face first and hit ground " DAMN that hurts I get up and look around and see I'm in Stellaires " oh yeah I love this game it was amazing haha " I go to seat and open Galaxy map and then transmission appeared I open it and see Meiko and Hiromi " Eric what happened " shouted Meiko " I don't know all I know I went through my email till another pop up and I open it went to steam and landed in here but don't worry I'm fine " Hiromi walks in " then how come we can talk to you " " oh that when I got game I add you and some others " " what do you mean others " oh um " than another transmission came in and I answered it " ERIC! where have you been you promised us you're going to talk to us today when you're out of hospital " " sorry Ayumi " then Momoko pop up " ERIC!" then Hiromi and Meiko saw them " you two !" " Ayumi and Momoko look " no you don't deserve him " " you don't deserve him either " " HOLD ON YOU FOUR!" I shouted to get there attention " we don't have the time to talk about it I will talk to you four individually " just as I said that other transmission came in and I answered it " Eric who are they " * oh no not Kayo and Nayoko " not now Kayo" I clear the transmission and clear rest " this got lot worse " I open galaxy map seeing were there empires are and "Meiko, Hiromi 's empire is close to Ayumi, Momoko 's empire and Kayo, Nayoko are 1 quoter away from them, and I need to keep them separated " I send my construction ship to break them apart" good " I close my eyes and relax. I open my eyes and see a notification that my construction ship finished and my borders are in between Meiko, Hiromi Empire, and Ayumi, Momoko's empire* that's good now it will keep them from causing trouble.* I think I should talk to Kayo about why I didn't talk to her when Meiko, Hiromi, Ayumi, and Momoko interrupted.* I send a transmission to Kayo she answers " Hi Kayo I'm sorry about cutting you off" " it's fine who were they ?" "They were other girls that I have added in before you and those four are strong Rivals as one." Than another Transmission came in and it was Maeko and Machiko * oh no * " ERIC!" Shouted Maeko " You promised us that you would talk to us" " I'm sorry Maeko some compactions came in, and I end it up here" " Eric who are they" asks Kayo "They are some of the others I mention" from behind Kayo came Nayoko "Eric who are they" " Oh hi Nayoko. Oh sorry, Maeko and Machiko meet Kayo and Nayoko, Nayoko and Kayo meet Maeko and Machiko they are spirits also." " and he ours" interrupt by Nayoko * Not this again* " No he ours" answers Maeko " He made a promise to decide who better" * Oh I forgot about that promise" " No he not Eric can you pet my ears" Kayo hits Nayoko gently " I want them to you know" then I saw Maeko ear twitch " No he ours, not yours pesky cats" I got to stop this " ENOUGH" all go silent " all I just want was a conservation that's all time to go." I clear the transmissions * This is going to be hard* I open Galaxy Map and click on Sakura swim club I wonder what Meiko and Hiromi are up to. In swim club realm Meiko and Hiromi are swimming " Meiko are you going to swim ?" Ask Hiromi " Hu yes Hiromi" Hiromi looks at her " You are thinking of something with those Beach girls are you" "Yes Hiromi I can't help it that those girls will do something to win Eric" "Meiko come and swim for bit to relive those thoughts ok" "Yeah your right Hiromi" Meiko goes in pool and swim. A couple of hours later Meiko gets out pool " Hey Hiromi come home with me today I want to show you something I have been working on" " alright" Hiromi gets out and changes. Meiko and Hiromi walked to her house as they enter her house and room Hiromi is surprised " wow you have been busy after Eric's transportation to his game " yeah I have and very vigilant also" Meiko pull open an entire Galaxy Map showing where my borders are and other empires are. " I have been keeping track on how Eric borders are going keep those beach girls and us away." Hiromi interrupts " But what about those others girl empires Eric added?" Meiko pushes the question away "Those empires there not a big threat compare to beach girls." " Ok, how are we going to get close to that empire without Eric noticing us and better than that joining in keep us away." Meiko goes quiet for a bit " I don't know yet but in the meantime let's expand our borders to create a bigger fleet." " Ok." I exit out there empire * hm I guess Meiko and Hiromi are onto something, but it's probably something swim or school related I wonder what Ayumi and Momoko are up too*. In Sakura beach, Momoko is freaking " Ayumi we need to do something I don't want to lose my sweet Eric from those swim girls they will not do for him." Ayumi responds " I know Momoko don't forget he is also part mine to" "He loves me more." As Momoko says in a smirky way. Ayumi gets angry but forgets it " enough of that Momoko we need to get these swim girls gone" " How though" Ayumi gets the angry look" Like this we destroy there exists" Ayumi is like a dictator if you get her angry and she also masters of divine punishments. "How though we can't just declare war it will bring Eric's attention and try to stop us no matter what" Ayumi goes quiet for bit "You're right Momoko" she goes back looks at empires " I don't know yet how are we going to do it without Eric noticing but for now we have to expand our borders and to make alliances with other empires to take down those swim club girls." Momoko agrees with Ayumi however she has something else in mind. Back to me * how am I going to keep the peace between all of them * I look at Galaxy * I got it I will expand my borders in an X keep each empire on their side without hostility* I send my construction ships out build my borders outward. With my choice action Meiko saw what I was doing, but it was halted by another empire " That's it Hiromi" Hiromi jumps " what" Meiko walk up next to here and points "If these empires can like us we can access their borders to move to attack those beach girls without Eric noticing and also colonized a planet we can keep attacking" " That a great idea Meiko they won't know what going to hit them." As my plan unfolded, other empires began to notice Especially Kayo and Nayoko. As my plan went into motion Kayo is getting concern, if my borders grown they will keep Kayo and Nayoko from getting rid of Maeko and Machiko. " Nayoko wake up." " why I'm so comfy." " It's about Eric." Nayoko gets up "What about him." looks at Kayo questionable " His borders are expanding keeping us away from those other Spirits." Nayoko ear slightly twitches in anger " Why would he do that we need to contact him." "No Nayoko it will encourage him to go forward with his plans." "Than how than?" Kayo thinks " Well we can expand ours it's too late other two options are is that we wait for primitive civilization to become an empire or we expand our borders and research our way to wormholes to access their empire however they both take a lot time." " Let's go with research." "Ok Nayoko then let's explore our stars in our sector. As other empires form there plans, however there some other empire had a different plan. A notification pops up act Declaration of War on me* What who declared war.* I look around and find a medium size empire with three planets colonized* Well this going to be quick.* I send my fleet off. A mysterious girl says to another girl " He distracted nows our chance." both anonymous girls grab a ride on transport ship and set course to my home planet. They arrived and drop out of there ship undetected they set off to my capital, they took down my grads and blast through my door " What th-" out of nowhere I was unconscious. The Anonymous girls said to one " We got him now let's go" the girls grab me and took me away. The war quickly came to end, as of disappearance none of the other girls noticed until now. Maeko called her sister " Machiko come here please." Machiko came down "what is it Maeko." Maeko replied " i found a spell to get to Eric before those other girls do." Machiko smiles " That's great Maeko I will get Narumi and Miyo." She comes back with them Narumi ask "What are you up to Maeko " I found a spell to get to Eric first without going through this whole mess." Everyone smiled after she said that Narumi " Than what are you waiting for let's go." Maeko use her powers and made a wormhole that suck them in and arrived at my place. As they arrive they see my guards dead and my doors blasted " What happened here" says Narumi Maeko replays " I don't know and this his place." Machiko says " what are we standing around for we have to figure out what happened here." All girls went into my room and pulled up my video tap on. They saw two girls unknown to each other taking down my guards silently and they burst through my door walk up to me then knock me unconscious end of the feed. Every girl was surprised till Machiko stood up " We need to tell rest that Eric is gone." Everyone nods she goes to my computer and sends transmissions to all of girls in a square table Meiko and Hiromi answers "What do you want you Spirit foxes." Than Momoko and Ayumi answers " Why did you call us." Then finally Nayoko and Kayo " What do you want foxes." All girls look at each of their rivals before everything goes out like hell Machiko speaks " We all got problem Eric missing not by us not by neither of you too" Every reacts " WHAT!" Meiko speaks " Then who does The Time Tenshi girls are gone and so is Sakura dungeon Eric got rid of them!" " Yes, he did, however," Machiko push the video feed in middle " Whoever these girls are they are stealthy and skilled." Everyone thinks till Meiko speaks " We must find these girls now!" She hits the table hard. I slowly wake in a jail like room and a box in middle with a note. " Here are you new clothes put them on and walk out I would be seeing you."* Whatever this place be it completely new territory from now on I should do what note says.* I put my new clothes on and walk out. As I came out a saw a captain like dress with a eye patch on right eye. "Good morning Eric come with me we got lot of talking to do ." I do what she says " I'm Rekia Amamiya I will be your instructor ask questions away." I ask " Where am I?" "Your are on Planet Stella in the Sirius System." " So your like a primitive Civilization" " No we are not but we are hiding from all empires that are beyond our system like yours." " Then why did your captured me?" " Well our planet is not like yours were you grow up with our planet 70% wilderness and only 30% is ours cause of monsters we are knights of Koa Kingdom we are to protect and to server to keep monster away. Since you have a strong military background we took you to lead our knights for the glory of our kingdom. We are here." She opens the door and standing before me was two girls Rekia says " These are your new family we knights are families and we Protect one another now go in and get to know each other." Rekia gently pushes me in room and leaves. "I will introduce myself I'm" the blond girl stops me " Your Eric Weber you have a reputation Galaxy wide, and we are also the one that took you here." " Oh ok then" the blond girl speaks again " I'm Arisa my hobby is cooking , I'm sociable and I'm a spear fighter." The red violet hair girl speaks " I'm Kaguya I don't have any hobbies, I'm a hardworking person and I'm Swordsmen." " Nice to meet you two now my hobby is gaming, I look out for people, I'm a Dual swordsman and I been through many places." Both girls are surprised Arisa ask " So you have been through many places than staying into one, can you tell us more." "Ah it's a very very long story but can tell you a brief summary." I tell them how it all started and how I ended up here in summary "I will tell you guys more sometime anyway do we have to see our Instructor for our first mission." " Oh yes" Arisa, Kaguya, and I grab our things and go to our instructor. In the Stellaris square table the girls are going through their evidence trying to figure out who was the two girls who took me. Meiko speaks " Do we have any leads or something." Machiko opens my notifications " Well according to this Eric was declared war on by small empire." Ayumi speaks " why would they do that if they could ask him that they want to be part of his empire" Machiko answers " Well they could have a bad relationship with him or could be bribed to" " We should send a transport ship with one of us in there to figure more out" everyone agrees. We arrive to our instructor " Arisa , Kaguya I see you guys are getting long your mission is to kill some slimes in dungeon" we nod and arrive " wow who do you expect that this massive building was underneath" " Yeah" Arisa agrees and we enter the dungeon " Eric" ask Arisa "Yes Arisa" " Can you tell us your story how you got here" " You two want to know" both girls beg " Ok I will. I wasn't like this I was a normal average person who love playing games however I do have a interest bar in me. One a regular day a bright light flashed and two girls show and hug me I ask why are they here. According to them a rift was formed causing any game I haven't played comes to my world. So as those girls and I were talking a teleporter appeared came down with two more girls." "Wait are all these games had girls in it." Kaguya interrupts " Yes there are but for reading. As I was saying the teleporter girls came and started a fight with those angels girl. Yup they were angel girls anyway they fight I went and hid till something knock me out." Arisa interrupts " well what happen next?" "Hold on Arisa I was taken to their portal and went somewhere else. Well I think you had enough for one part." "Wait you're going leaving us on a cliffhanger." Ask Kaguya " Yup there a lot more to come.*I look at Arisa but she was gone.* "Hey where's Arisa" As I said that I heard her scream " Found her!" I pull out my dueling swords but something flash in my eyes the same thing happening but longer. I stop for a sec " Eric are you ok." I come back "yes" we rush to Arisa and we both saw here in a slime trap " Ahh I guess I was first." " Yup but last I hope" I cut the the smiles core Arisa became free " There is no blames we were alert but the smile sneak and captured you and lucky for you it didn't expose lot skin just tares. Arisa hugs me "thanks Eric" " no problem were are a knight family now." I bend a grab her weapon " I think we're done today." I walk to exit Arisa notice a little look on Kaguya " What's matter" " Nothing" they walk out. In Stellaris, Machiko rides on a transport ship with Ayumi and Meiko to the formal empire who declared war. " Do you think they will lets us land on there planet" ask Ayumi Machiko replies " I think so according to their faction bar there are not a lot of them who want to rebel." A couple minutes later they arrive at planet. " Here we go" they enter the planet a thankfully a kind person help them. Person ask " What can I help you ladies" Machiko speaks " We want to see the former empire leader it's kind of a big issue with us and others ." " As you ask he in the capital building." They arrive at capital and there they saw a maulana ruler " What do you want" " We want to know why did you declare war on an empire that will be eliminated less than minute" The leader sighs " reason is that our empire wasn't going to last we could ask but our relationship was bad and lot of my people didn't want to declare war." " Then what made you do so " ask Machiko " Three hours early before the war I got a transmission however there was no video feed they said " Declare war it's best for our empire so we did and we are loving this place. All three girls look at each in surprise but not lot hope " Do have the source single where it came" Ask Ayumi " yeah but is everywhere in the sector of stars" " We can take off your hands and investigate it" leader was a shock but he gave to them anyway. They said their goodbyes and left. " Well at least we have somewhat lead." Says Meiko " It's better than nothing" Ayumi says back they all both look at Machiko " What's next" she thinks " First thing is to try and reach that start section we can use Eric FTL technology to arrived there but we need to tell others." They agreed to plan and sent

Some months went by and now December the end of 4th week in as months went by I got lot closer with Arisa and Kaguya we on the last day before our break and our instructor ask for us " Arisa, Kaguya, and Eric your last mission for the week is to kill a deadly monster" As she said that I got another flash seeing what going to happen and it enrages me, but I hid it well. We arrive at dungeon I pull my swords out " Ready" They both nod and went into dungeon * Let me remember where did they get caught ah yes.* " Stay back I look and stay vigilant" " Ok Eric " Arisa replays I go to side and see it's not there than out of nowhere both girls scream * Not this time you pervert monster * I ran super fast and made my swords into multiple " ERIC HELP! " shout from Arisa and Kaguya. I arrive to monster all tentacles " YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET THEM THIS TIME!" I fling my many swords and cut every last tentacle off its body " Time to die" I put my swords in it and ripe it in half. I fall backward " Eric are you ok?" Ask Kaguya in concern way " I'm ok just extremely tired" I try to sand "how about you girls" " We're ok just covered in monster liquid " Well we did our job now let's go back and clean up" I try to walk I stumble a couple of times " I need to nap" we arrive back to clean up, and I took a nap Arisa looks at Kaguya " what's wrong" " Well after today's fight we haven't seen that much angry out of Eric with this monster." " He probably had seen experience what will happen Kaguya" " Probably let's let him rest he needs it you keep an eye on him I will do some researching and try ping reason why" Kaguya leaves while Arisa stays. I wake up and felt something warm on side * I should look, but I know what to expect * I look and saw Arisa lying next me I gently touch her, and she walks " Oh I'm sorry to wake you" " It's fine" says Arisa " Good and just asking why are lying next to me ?" " Oh I was a bit tired too" " Oh ok" I get up and waiting for us was Kaguya " look who's awake" " What?" " Nothing hey Eric me and Arisa were thinking could we live together with you so that we can get to know each other more" ask Kaguya " Yeah we should" I think * Lucky I just bought a house but do I think this going too fast no and our instructor told us we are now family * " Yeah you girls can" both girls smile " Ok let us get our stuff" says Arisa. We arrive at my house " Are you girls fine sharing a room" " It's fine by me" says Kaguya " It's alright with me" says Arisa " Well in that case here's your room." They place their things down " Now that we are settled in I would do the cooking" Says Arisa " You don't have to make roles in here if you want to go ahead make yourself at home " Ok" I leave the girls be I go into my room.* This a great place I 'm pleased to I have been taken here; however, I still miss others, and I miss Christmas imaging how Christmas look like with all the girls oh my it will be a madhouse, but I will love every minute of it. Merry Christmas to all of the girls.* I lay in my bed looking at space until I hear voice that I haven't heard in a very long time " Eric" I get up and see Kaguya * Oh must it must have been a small dream* " Dinner ready" " ok Kaguya" I get out of my bed and go into dining room and smell something very delicious " What did you make Arisa it smells good" Arisa smiles " That's my secret hehe" I sit down to take my fork and bit it " Mmmm this good I can eat more of this" "I made some extras" Arisa answers " Mmm good and thank you Arisa" " Your welcome Eric". After dinner I went back to my room * Man I'm Stuff that was so good I think I should take a shower* As I walk in I notice the lights were one and steam coming in room but before I realized it was too late I see Kaguya " Oh you didn't take a shower yet" In embarrassed slightly " No I didn't I should probably wait." " Why you already took your clothes off you could join me" Still flustered *She right* " alright then " I join in with her " I try not to look at here figures " Why are you looking at my chest" " I won't lie it's hard not to also I'm a guy." * I need to get out before it gets* "Eric " ask Kaguya * too late * " yes" " you did so much for, so I want to give you something" " You don't have to I'm just caring." " I want to though" " Ok Kaguya" " I want to give you my body." " Your b-body." * Oh why does my personality do this.* An hour past " Wow that felt so awesome" Kaguya replied " Yeah it did" I hope I don't get addicted to it" she smirks " I will make sure you get addicted to it. Anyway, good night" Kaguya leaves " Good night I lay my head on the bed. In Stellaris, the search for me is becoming scarce however the girls are not giving up to get me but some are having second thoughts about it some think they killed me, others say I just forgot them. There are some are staying strong " Meiko are there any results." Ask Ayumi " No but we do have a small single getting projected in this section through" Machiko walks in " I got something." " What is it" ask Ayumi " Well according to the stars we surveyed that single Meiko is Eric location. Wait before any hesitation the planet is at the beginning of an empire and it's also close to some other empire so depending on our relationship they think of us determines our next movie" " Oh that does determine and some of the other girls are about to leave we need to tell them this." " How Meiko we are far from our empires, and radio single takes a long time to ping ." Says Ayumi " Good point and we can't just leave you can get lost in this systems I say let's just find Eric's captive planet then." " Ok, Machiko." New Year's Day went by and I'm still in this world full of mysteries and interesting things to explore Arisa and Kaguya went to there homes to celebrate while for me I'm just lonely. However, though I made a telescope to see belong there planet to see what's going on up there sometimes, I do a see a ship passing by sometimes. As I was looking at the stars I get flash again but this time is not for a bit before we get mission * Why do I keep getting these flashes this world is unknown territory but thought it slowly shows that I have been here before somehow * Shakes my head* I need a shower * I walk to bathroom taking off my clothes till I heard a noise. * Hu I thought Arisa and Kaguya wouldn't be back for bit * I slowly grab my gear I start to head to source then I heard voice that was familiar " He got to be round here somewhere" " Momoko" I slowly look at spot and nothing * I really need that shower* I go into shower and think * Man I guess being far apart really effects your insanity * Arisa comes back " Ah that lot better without the noise I should go and check on Eric" she heads to my room and as she opened it I came out too " Eric" " Hun" I Jump " Arisa I thought you would be staying overnight at your parents" holds my towel " I decided not to even though I love my siblings it's just too much noise" " Oh I bet. Well, happy new year Arisa." " You to Eric." In Stellaris Meiko, Machiko, Ayumi arrive at Sirius system " According to the single Eric is somewhere in this system" says Machiko " finally after six in half months of searching he in this system their lot of planets who knows which one his on" says Meiko " Let's start surveying these planets" says Ayumi. I wake up and look around and see Kaguya laying next to me * I guess Kaguya came back to* I chuckle and get out of bed * Him strange what's that in the sky I go to my telescope and see and ship that looks familiar wait that's a science ship they found me.* "Machiko I got something on this planet that I think you should check it out" Machiko walks over "their planets is completely uninhabited and yet there is a civilization" " It could be to us" "No even to others is not" " um guys I found something" says Ayumi Machiko and Meiko walk over " It's Eric". *I hope they don't destroy this day* as I thought to have felt two hands one of Kaguya on my left and Arisa on the right " What are you looking at" " Oh just morning's view" " Oh then what's that" Arisa points at my telescope " Oh it's my telescope to see the stars at night. Anyway, we have a couple of days left before we go back to training so what would you like to do". As Ayumi, Machiko and Meiko looking down they get angry " Meiko call others. Ayumi what's there military like" Meiko goes to transmission " They have a huge army, and the city is very technology we don't know what else they have" " Meiko tell others to bring their fleets to" Meiko tells others. Arisa " let's go on a walk." " And maybe go shopping" " Alright you two go and change" the girls leave to change as for me I put some weapons in my pocket. The girls come back and hold my arms. " How much longer till they get here Meiko" " They about to enter" as she said everyone's arrives Machiko pull up the conversation square table Hiromi " What's our plans" " Well our main goal is to take Eric back however this planets have huge Army and have possible secrets so be careful sending your troops and yourself me, Meiko, Ayumi monitor the things going down on planet you two make your decisions" Meiko goes first " Me, Hiromi, Ayumi, and Momoko will split in half our troops go to invade rest handle air support rest of you take invasion and send some troops to support us more got it." They all nod " FOR ERIC." As we get ready for our walk, I see something fall straight at us " Get down NOW!" I grab both girls and made a 6ft underground tunnel " What was that" Ask Arisa " It's terra bombing your planet is getting bombarded" " By who" " I go silent for sec " You know the long story you wanted me to tell" They nod " Well during that time I meet all the girls but I knew who they were they were from the games I haven't played every sense each girl want to be more with me; however, there were conflicts between others, but now they joined together to get me and to eliminate you. I won't let them" both of them get shocked " Ok here's my plan you to start digging tunnels big enough to hand some of your population and after you did make your people start digging to gather how many people they have to keep them safe I'm going to fight" Pulls my swords out " after you get them to start digging join me ok" they nod. " Machiko I lost them" " Send the troops to invasion" Meiko does what she says. I run to the academy, and as I went there was an army waiting for me I arrive " Ok troops, it's time to defend wear your best armor because what's coming this way is beyond your knowledge remember fright for your home" every troop shouted "OO RAW" I started to walk rest followed and rest girl troops had landed " MACHIKO!" " What" " We got a problem it appears that Eric is fighting for the enemy" Machiko puts on her headset " Take Eric at all cost no matter willing to go just get him NOW!" As she said that their troops start to charge so do we. As all forces collided war sounds rage, as for Arisa and Kaguya, they finished what I told they join me " Machiko are ground forces are falling" " Send the air support we are not leaving without Eric." They release their air forces " Arisa and Kaguya we are going air born we need to suppress their fleets" they nodded and joined me in fleets and attack the others. We take down their fleets Machiko sends more fleets " Girls we are doing good keep alive more to come" I attack and I get hit " Ahh I been hit critically" " Eric retreat" " No I'm not" I still fight hard " Machiko Eric leading the fleet" As I keep firing I get hit again " Eric Get out there" I try to keep steady, and everything starts to get slow " This started because of me, and this will end because of me." I put my space suit on as I was doing it my air feet explode. Arisa and Kaguya start to cry " ERIC NO!" " Machiko Eric is dead" Machiko falls on her knees and starts to cry everyone does same, However, she gets up " everyone retreat we are now at war with planet Stellar." As she said fleets retreat and what left with troops retreat everyone thinks it victory but at what cost Arisa, Kaguya went back and got out laid on floor Rekia walks to them " Where's Eric we need him" Arisa speaks " He dead" Rika goes quiet for minute " Get up you too join rest" they do what she says, and she speaks " Today was an attack against the Sakura empires, and now we are at war, but we lost someone important to us a strong leadership he will be mist gear up and repair what we can dismiss". As silent goes on through space I lay in dead space floating around somewhere in stars alone but it may seem end, but it isn't. I look at my space suit and hit hyperdrive and disappear within the stars to be found.

The end or is it


End file.
